


Eisen schärft Eisen

by Velence



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-03
Updated: 2009-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith stand mit dem ausgestreckten Arm gegen die Wand gelehnt und versperrte ihr den Ausgang. „Wo willst du hin, B?"<br/>Buffy rollte mit den Augen. Sie spitzte sauer ihre Lippen. „Lass mich einfach durch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eisen schärft Eisen

**Author's Note:**

> Dies war ein Beitrag für die PornBattle2 auf ficathon_de  
> Prompt: "Ist das Make-up oder Blut?"

Faith stand mit dem ausgestreckten Arm gegen die Wand gelehnt und versperrte ihr den Ausgang. „Wo willst du hin, B?"

Buffy rollte mit den Augen. Sie spitzte sauer ihre Lippen. „Lass mich einfach durch."

„Soll das Make-up darstellen? Sieht mir eher nach Blut aus. Aber Vampire stehen ja drauf", erwiderte Faith cool.

Buffy wollte ihren Arm wegdrücken, aber die andere Jägerin stemmte sich gegen sie. Statt nachzugeben presste Faith sie an die Wand. Buffy verzog den Mund und sah Faith gereizt in die Augen. Das Spiel konnten zwei spielen.

„Was willst du?"

„Ich will, dass du bleibst." Faith' Mund zuckte verführerisch.

Die blonde Jägerin öffnete ihre Augen ein Stück weiter, starrte sie an und antwortete: „Sorry, ich stehe ja nur auf Vamps. Du bist einfach nicht meine Schublade, Faith."

„Ich spiele in deiner Liga, B. Wir sind beide Jägerinnen. Übermenschlich, übernatürlich, was auch immer." Das Lächeln verschwand von ihren Lippen. Sie senkte ihren Blick auf Buffys Schuhe. Schwarze Pumps. Nicht geeigent fürs Kämpfen. „Ich hatte einen prophetischen Traum."

Als Faith wieder aufsah, wusste sie, dass sie Buffys Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Okay." Buffy zeigte auf die Couch, wo sie sich gemeinsam hinsetzten. Buffy legte ihre Handtasche ab. „Worum ging es in dem Traum? Hast du die erste Jägerin gesehen? Hat sie etwas zu dir gesagt?"

„Ich habe sie nicht gesehen, nur uns beide", erwiderte Faith.

„Und was haben wir getan?"

„Das kann ich dir erzählen..." Die brünette Jägerin grinste wieder. Sie legte eine Hand Buffys bloßes Knie. Faith liebte Buffys knappe Röcke. Sie kannte die Farbe ihrer Unterwäsche, ohne sie heute Nacht gesehen zu haben.

„Was soll der Scheiß?", fauchte Buffy.

Sie wollte aufspringen, aber damit hatte Faith gerechnet. Sie kickte ihre Beine weg und warf sie gleichzeitig auf die Couch. Buffy wehrte sich, Faith hielt ihre Handgelenke fest. „Hör auf. Das ist nicht lustig!", brüllte Buffy ernsthaft wütend.

„Soll ich dir zeigen, was ich in dem Traum gemacht habe?" Sie beugte sich nieder, um Buffy zu küssen.

Buffy drehte den Kopf zur Seite und zappelte. Für einen Moment schien es, als könnte sie Faith von sich stoßen, ihr ein Knie in den Bauch rammen, aber die brünette Jägerin legte sich mit ganzem Körpereinsatz auf sie. Faith ließ eine Hand frei, um mit ihrer unter Buffys Rock vorzustoßen.

Buffy zerrte wutentbrannt an den dunkelbraunen Haaren, während Faith zwei ihrer Finger an dem Slip vorbei in Buffys Muschi bohrte. Sie war trocken wie die Mojave-Wüste. Da hatte Buffy einen festen Griff bekommen und wollte sie von sich schleudern, aber Faith war so in, an sie gekrallt, dass sie beide gemeinsam auf den Boden fielen.

Sie rollten sich zweimal, bis Faith wieder oben lag. Sie leckte sich über ihre Unterlippe, die aufgeplatzt war. „Das magst du doch?" Mit blutendem Mund küsste Faith sie diesmal. Buffy atmete gerade aus und empfing sie unfreiwillig.

Diesmal gelang es Buffy, Faith das Knie in den Bauch zu rammen. Sie krümmte sich überrascht, abgelenkt. Schnell kam Buffy auf die Beine und blickte auf die andere Jägerin herab. Sie rückte ihre Unterwäsche und ihren Rock zurecht. Ihr Lippenstift war verschmiert, aber daran dachte sie nicht.

„Steh auf!", schrie Buffy, „Auf die Beine!"

„Runde zwei?" Faith grinste immer noch, auch weil sich Buffy zur Wehr setzte. Sie stand auf. Faith leckte sich über die aufgeplatzte Stelle.

„Zieh deine Hosen aus!", befahl Buffy diesmal gefasster, „Den Slip auch!"

Die andere Jägerin tat, wie ihr befohlen wurde. Sie ließ ihre Jeans und ihre Unterhose in die Knie rutschen. Sie breitete ihre Arme links und rechts aus, ihre Handflächen zeigten zur Decke.

Buffy warf einen Blick auf das schmale Dreieck von dunklen Schamhaaren. „Mach das nicht noch einmal!", warnte sie zischend. Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche, drehte sich um und verschwand in die Nacht.


End file.
